


From Roommates to RoomDates

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Did I mention there's going to be Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roomates, Two bros chillin in a bedroom 5 feet apart because they hate eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: “You ready to organize all this shit?” Alastor agreed. With a click of his finger, his shadow friends had sorted out his belongings. Just like that.He glanced down at the boxes all around him.This was going to be a loooong day.-Or: Charlie's tired with their BS, now they're forced to share a bedroom
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	From Roommates to RoomDates

Finally, carrying one of the last boxes of stuff with him, Angel would open the door and place it over with the rest of his belongings. All of this was just... Crazy. A good crazy! But insane nonetheless.

Maybe he'd need to go back a bit to explain. 

Charlie wasn't exactly happy. Neither was Vaggie, but when _was_ Vaggie happy with either of them? Alastor and Angel had gotten so far apart yet so close at the same time. But as right now, they stood on, ‘I tolerate you' terms. The Spider was glad that The Deer didn’t stay 8 Feet away anymore. 

They also got into a lot of fights. Obviously, not always physical, as Charlie had banned murder _inside_ the Hotel. She clearly didn’t want the Radio Demon to kill in general, but Alastor was an investor, not a patient. Back to the fighting, normally they would be verbal fights. Some that were actually intense. Most of the Demons at the hotel had learned to plug their ears. (Mainly Charlie.) Hell! She had even started putting her hands over her ears before she walked into a room with them in it.

Charlie actually _yelling_ at both of them made them pay more attention. Charlie hadn’t given them much of a choice. Her suggestion was for them to share the large empty bedroom. They both agreed quickly and easily, not really wanting to face an angry Charlie.

Alastor didn’t stay at the Hotel full time, he obviously had the Radio Tower. Though staying at the Hotel made him and Charlie feel much safer, because if someone messed with the Princesses terf, Lucifer would surely find out and… Oh, you can just see why people were even _afraid_ to go inside. People were also afraid of Alastor. So it was a win-win for both of them!

-

“ANGEL! CONTROL YOUR MEAL!” 

They’d moved most of the stuff in their room now. The room was an old suite room, pretty decent size for the timing this old Hotel was built in. Not many sinners could afford the steep price of a suite like this, this being why it was one of the only ones in the Hotel. The others being turned into stuff that wasn’t bedrooms, such as a meeting room. 

Moving their stuff was double Hell. Mainly for Angel, as he had most of the belongings. And he didn’t have powers where he could just magically take everything to the room, unlike _somebody._ Not to mention Angel's room was originally on the second floor, now he had to walk up more stairs than he could count. They were both on the top floor. And let’s say… He didn’t exactly trust the elevators enough to try to carry anything more than his and Fat Nuggets weight.

Enough about the room, he went back to paying attention to his Pig, who was jumping up at a box Alastor was holding. The Demon defensively waving his foot, without actually touching the animal. Not doing much more than exciting the pig further. He _should’ve_ helped, but laughing was funnier. Getting a grated-smile groan from the redhead. Sighing and admitting defeat to the tiny creature, he put the box on the ground where the small creature sniffed it.

“Gotta be somethin’ pretty interesting to get him that excited.” Glancing his eyes over to the other side of the room. Not being able to see what was in the box without being too obvious. The distance between them was pretty far. “Ah, I suppose since you take care of this animal, it would only learn from you. I see where he got his nosiness.” A mutter. ‘Hey’ could be heard from the spider. Giving the deer a chuckle. 

Bending down and opening the box, Alastor crouched down to Nuggets height and held out what appeared to be of… Wait what the _fuck?_ That was something alright, What Alastor had taken out of the box seemed to be pet toys? Probably one you’d use with a cat. They looked hand made and pretty old. Something as old as them. “That a cat toy?” The other Demon got startled by this, smile sharpening before standing back up. “Ah yes! Though I used this to play with most of the animals when I was younger. Pretty foolish-looking now though.”  
  
It was a stick with some string on it, a bird feather on the end. Walking a bit closer after putting down one of the boxes in his arms, he could see clearly what was in the box. Mostly handmade pet toys. Nothing fancy. “So I’m guessin’ you owned a few animals?” The shorter Demon gave a bit of a sigh at that. “I did feed the cats that would venture around the house a lot. My father would never let me keep them though. He’d never manage to stop me from feeding them. That’s probably why so many kept coming back!” He gave a bit of a chuckle at that.

“I wouldn’t have minded owning a feline companion. Now that we’re in Hell it’s a bit difficult.” A glance at Fat Nuggets. “I’m sure you worry about your swine. I don’t believe finding a Demon Cat would be easy. Plus being a bit of a target to the other overlords, I wouldn’t want them hurting the poor thing.” _Poor thing? Since when did smiles refer to anything with… What sounded like sadness._ He was still smiling.

“It was a similar story with birds. Mother couldn’t stop me from the world feeding them, not that she wanted too of course. My first and only actual pet was a parrot. The small companion of mine, managed to do a good job when it came to attacking. I’m sure if I had trained him, he would’ve been quite a swell partner.” His tone wasn’t as positive now. Still smiling, yeah. But he spoke sadder. Something must’ve happened to it. He wasn’t going to push for details though.

“Thanks for showin’ me that stuff Al”, referring to the toys. This must’ve brought him back to his senses. “Oh Dear, I was showing your swine the stuff because he wouldn’t leave me alone! Not you.” He’d meant it in a joking way. Managing to get him an eye roll and a snort from the spider as he returned to his side of the room, Nuggets following not too far behind. 

They’d made good progress! … Now It was time for opening all the boxes and sorting out everything they’d brought up over the course of two days. _Would’ve been a lot quicker if the selfish smiley asshole just teleported his stuff there, but oh well._

  
  


Their room was simple. Alastor got the left side, and Angel got the right side. Angel would’ve said he got the better side, but Alastor got the window nearer to him, so who knows. Angel did get the bonus of having the bathroom right near him! That’d likely come in useful after a hangover. Same with the closet! Not for hangovers, but holy shit he had a lot of stuff. “You ready to organize all this shit?” Alastor agreed. With a click of his finger, his shadow friends had sorted out his belongings. Just like that.

He glanced down at the boxes all around him. 

  
  


_This was going to be a loooong day._

**Author's Note:**

> haha yes hi if you want to see what their room is meant to look like my twitter's @FloofysFics


End file.
